fearfandomcom-20200222-history
G3A3 Assault Rifle
The G3A3 Assault Rifle, or Rakow G3A3 Assault Rifle, is one of two assault rifles featured in F.E.A.R. 3. Despite its name, it is not at all similar or related to the G2A2 Assault Rifle of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon; instead, it shares many more traits with the ASP Rifle. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Unlike the other assault rifles in the previous games, which were fully automatic, the G3A3 fires three-round bursts only, meaning the 24 rounds in the magazine are translated to 8 bursts. The G3A3 is very accurate when aiming down the low-magnification sight, making the weapon almost identical in use to the ASP Rifle of the previous two games. This weapon is first found in Interval 04 in weapon stashes. Because of its great accuracy, the G3A3 works about as well as a sniper rifle at medium range, easily exploding the heads of enemy soldiers as they peek out from cover. Landing all three shots to the chest or two to the head will take down most enemies. Against armored targets, such as Powered Armor, the G3A3 is more effective than the Briggs SMG and EL-10 CAS shotgun, especially against the Mech Mule or enemies at mid-range. The G3A3 is player's best substitute when a Goliath and/or Arc Beam are not available for heavy enemies. At very close range, the G3A3's relatively small magazine and poor accuracy from the hip make it significantly less effective, especially against fast-moving targets. This weapon is found in the Intervals 04, 05, 06, 07 and 08. Tactics *Due to the weapon's high damage-per-shot, it can also be used against Power Armor or Mule with great effectiveness. *The G3A3 fires faster than its older game counterpart, the ASP Rifle, the delay between shots are so little that it can almost be used as an automatic assault rifle. However, due to the smaller magazine capacity and lower spare rounds than most assault rifles, one has to keep an eye on the ammo reserve when not in company of Replicas, because Armacham Replica Troopers utilize this weapon exclusively, and no other enemy in F.E.A.R. 3 uses this weapon. *Although helicopters are more mobile than most enemies, the G3A3 can also be used against them, though Slow-Mo is advised, as the helicopter may dodge the bullets. *Go for headshots, normal enemies can be dispatched very rapidly. Trivia * The G3A3 shares its name with (but appears to be not at all related to) a real-life rifle; the Heckler & Koch G3A3 battle rifle. * The G3A3's design appears to draw elements from the Bushmaster ACR and the TDI Vector submachinegun. * The G3A3 seems to have an underbarrel attachment resembling the FN Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module. However, this attachment appears to have no function in-game, other than being the handguard. * On the side of the weapon is stamped the Armacham Technology Corporation logo. * On the magazine well, near the bottom, is printed "7.62," so it's possible that the Rakow G3A3 is chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO rounds, which the real-life H&K G3A3 uses. This might also explain the relatively low ammo capacity for the weapon, as the 7.62 rifle magazines typically have a capacity of 20 (as opposed to 30 rounds for 5.56 mm NATO rounds. * The G3A3 can function almost as an automatic weapon when the trigger is pulled in quick succession, for the enemy, they will have a slight delay between bursts. * 25 kills with G3A3 will complete the "Assault Pro" challenge that gives the player 3000 points. Gallery G3A3.jpg|Concept art of the G3A3. G3A3 Rifle Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art of the G3A3. Assault_rifle Another Concept art.jpg|Artwork of the G3A3. Point Man Reloading the G3A3.jpg|The Point Man reloading the G3A3 rifle. G3A3 lying on the Crate.jpg|G3A3 Assault Rifle lying on the weapon stashes. F_2014-05-11_16-21-28-54.png|Looking through the aiming optic of G3A3. es:Fusil de Asalto G3A3 Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles